Working Dreams
by JoyfulPotato
Summary: Basically just my character from my DND game. Easy info, this is here just if something happens to the original files...
1. House Daleth 1

HOUSE DALETH

Seat: Greenwoods.

Region: Fasyra.

Sigil: A White Stag on a white field.

Words: "From the grounds to the skies." _(official)_

"If the Gods are with us, who can stand against us?" (Common Saying)

Lord/Council: Galadil Daleth.

Heir: Hagwin Daleth.

Age: Founded in -8650 A.R.E

Founder: Corryam the clever.

Ancestral weapon: Baelor. (lost)

* * *

 _ **(Sidenote if anyone is actually reading this who is not me, below is easy information that your PC could legit look up in a book, the only things that your PC wouldn't be able to find is the stuff about the Sword Baelor, and maybe the family tree but idk... just putting that in because I'm bored.) ~Memelord**_

 **The Daleth Family**

 **House Daleth of The Greenwoods** is one of the many Houses of Graeya, It is one of its richest and most docile families, and one of the current ruling houses of The Greenwoods. Though not officially the royal house, the Daleths do control. The major people of the house are Galadil, Kali, Hagwin and Thelren. After Galadil's death, Hagwin will be head of House Daleth and Lord of The Greenwoods.

 **House Daleth and the Greenwoods**

 **The Greenwoods** are the ancestral home of House Daleth. It is located on the Western side of Fasyra on grassy plains looking out to the Ottol Sea. The major city is it's Elven Spire located near the centre of the Greenwoods. It is one of the most productive elven spires in the realm and provides House Daleth with most of their wealth.

According to tradition, the Greenwoods was originally held by the Fey Creatures and Celestial beings. They were tricked into giving up the lands to Orys the Old, a legendary Elf and ancestor of the original Fey, thousands of years ago.

 **Lord Daleth**

 **Lord Galadil Daleth** is the eldest son of Ray-Ban Daleth and older brother of Lia Daleth. Galadil previously served the late High King in the capital of Leat as a Magi, after **Odoceus "Ottie" Leat** also known as the Blind King, became High King he fled and left during the year same year (212 OE), thus earning himself the nickname Galadil the Do-Nothing. (only gets called that by Human residents of Meäre)

 **Corryam the Clever**

 **Corryam the Clever** , was a legendary Wood elf who lived in the Age of Argun. According to legend, Corryam the Clever is the founder of House Daleth and popular among storytellers. He has had many stories written about him but one of the more well know ones are of how he stole gold to brighten his hair. There are many different myths about Corryam, assuming he actually existed, which only share the basic description that he tricked women from all houses "using only his Wisdom."

 **Baelor**

 **Baelor** was a high quality Mithril blade of House Daleth. It was lost with the death of Lia Daleth, It is believed that the Lord commanding the attack on the Daleth house Slayed any person of House Daleth with their own family blade and took it back with him, that is the last any Daleth blood had seen or touched it.

It is a fairly long, thin blade made of mithril and is held by a grip wrapped in uncommon, navy blue salmon leather.

It's Dual-edged and razor-sharp Baelor makes for the best choice for those looking for power and versatility.

The blade has a curled cross-guard, offering plenty of protection to the owner's hands. The cross-guard has a simple loop on each side, which shows how ordinary this weapon is.

A massive pommel is engraved with a quality symbol, a symbol of a stags head symbolizing House Daleth.

The blade itself is fairly simple. No markings can be found. This weapon is meant for fighting, decorations don't make you fight better.


	2. Thelren Daleth 2

_**A Half-Elf Bard ~ Thelren Daleth**_

She's cheerful, adventurous and perhaps much too foolish. This would be expected from somebody with her position.

She was born in a wealthy and highly praised family in the greenwoods. She lived comfortably until she was about 18 years old, but at that point things changed.

She started to travel to new lands and was gaining much more fame. With determination and some luck, she is venturing out in a wonderful world with the her closest friends, The Rose Banes. But with her perseverance and powers, there's nothing to stop her from improving the world. She could quickly become a true inspiration for many.

But things could change quickly; she is currently still young, she is still learning. She feels like there's more watchful eyes than expected in this world.

* * *

 **Background**

Thelren was born on the 253th year in the Greenwoods located in the continent of Faysra, she was born a bastard child to the lord and councilman of the Wood elves Galadil Daleth and an unnamed human housemaid. Thelren is the only daughter and Youngest child of said housemaid and Lord Galadil Daleth. Thelren was born and raised in The Greenwoods as she has never met her mother. She has an older half-brother, Hagwin Daleth and that is all as far as Thelren is aware of.

Thelren rejects the notion that she has to become a lady of the house and marry for power, instead she made her own destiny and decided to become a Bard and join a traveling Band named The Rose Banes.


End file.
